Dawn of the Blood Moon
by Rudilynne
Summary: Many years after the events of the two movies the world is actually at peace and learning to accept a new generation of vampires that only wish for a peaceful co-existance. However unknown to the world and two heroes that peace is about to come to an end.


Rudy's note:  
The following story is originally based off of an RPG that Asilynne started on a message board nearly two years ago. The original was set many years (we forgot exactly how many ;-)following the events of both Vampire Hunter D movies and eventually started a sequel. This version is another vision of the original containing just our characters with a ton of changes. Maybe one day we'll be able to convert the RPG this is based off into a fanfic but for now please enjoy this version   
  
Finally to avoid confusion about POV's. Myra's part is done by Asi. As for Rudy it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who does him   
  
------  
Dawn of the Blood Moon  
Prolouge  
------  
Throughout time, creatures of Earth have always been curious. Whether human, Vampire, or something else, people have always asked questions of what they did not understand. And even to those who live forever, to those who consider a century or two to be nothing more than a drop in a bucket, yes, even to these immortals there is much that cannot be understood. Some ask the question why, why is it that they exist this way, killing others so that they may live. Some ask where, where in all their immortal years will this life theyve either chosen or been thrust into will take them. And there are those who ask when, when will all this end, when is my eternal peace.  
  
But, there are those few who look beyond the life they live. These chosen few look not just on what is past and what there may be to come, but they also look at how the choices theyve made in their life have affected it, and they wonder what mightve happened.  
  
They ask the most perplexing and yet most interesting question of all: What if?  
  
------  
Chapter 1-Myra Link  
------  
--Myra--  
I sighed as I gazed at the heavy curtains covering my window, knowing that behind that piece of fabric was the bright, deathly light of the sun. It was times like this, when I was stuck indoors, bored and impatient for the sun to set, that I remembered when I first arrived on this Earth. I was a little girl, and because of things I didnt yet understand my parents decided that I would be safer on Earth, which truely made no sense to me. Earth had hunters, Earth had humans, and worst of all, Earth had the sun. I took a moment from my irritated memories to once again curse the sun for taking away my freedom. But the sun didnt care about my feelings on the matter, it didnt care that I was Princess Myra Link, that I came from the City of the Night where there is no sun and I could do as I wished, when I wished. I sighed again. Ok, maybe Earth wasnt that bad...  
  
Hunters werent needed much lately, there were few of those who still drank blood, and...humans werent all that bad. In fact I had some human friends. I had been sent to live with my Mothers human family, and they had been kind to me. Once I was old enough to travel on my own, they told me of a hunter family I would be safe with. The Summers family. So I set out to look for them. It was hard to get information at first, people kept asking if I knew them, and some didnt seem to know who I was talking about, but as I came across a City named Wood Water I began to get some answers. The Summers. David and Jessica, and their son, Rudy. I had with me a note for them, sealed with wax, explaining who I was and why I was here. But when I got there, I didnt find the group of Summers I had expected.  
  
_"Do the Summers live around here?" "Summers? Im afraid theres only one, Rudy, he lives with his Aunt and Uncle in City Hall. Id be careful if I were you, I hear the Twilights were vampire hunters back in their day..."  
_  
Back then when I met him, I wondered how this human boy who was younger than me thought he could protect me. I wondered at my fostor parents descision to send me to the Summers when most of them had died. I wondered how my life would be, in this strange town, without anyone I knew with me.  
  
But that was 7 years ago.....  
  
At last the sun had set. I was finally free to roam the night and leave this confining room. I got up from my seat on my coffin and opened the door, the warm sweet summer night air rushing to greet me. I smiled as I looked up at the moonless, starry sky. At night I felt alive, I felt like my being was surging with power and joy. In the past, on nights like this, I would go to City Hall and meet with Rudy there, over time we had become good friends, and my initial wariness of humans soon fell away, Rudy was kind, and was a true friend. But within the past year Yule had grown more and more upset with my prescence, she looked at me with cold eyes whenever Rudy and I would talk. So we had taken to meeting in a place once called the Blood Disctrict, but now known as Wood Water Park. And tonight, that was where I was headed. I leapt from builing to building and my heart leapt with me, and soon I came to the spot. It was a large rock outcropping, right under a very large oak tree in a secluded area of the park. This was where we came to talk about many things, where wed play various human games and, to use a human term, 'just hang out'. It seemed like these days would never end, that nothing could ruin the peace that had lasted so long. But soon I would see that Yule did indeed have a right not to trust vampires....  
------  
  
Rudy:  
These first few chapters will be merely intro. As new characters are introduced we'll let you know who's doing the writing if we have things from someone else's POV   
Please review. Constructive comments accepted. Direct your flames towards the brick wall please.


End file.
